


something kinda crazy

by pikasoos



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: Writing a love song is not one of Hyejeong’s specialties. Good thing she doesn’t have to look too far for inspiration.Snippets of Hyejeong recording a self-composed song featuring her supportive bandmates and friends.
Relationships: Kwon Mina/Shin Hyejeong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	something kinda crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/gifts).



> Edit: (01/13/2021) Welp it's been over a year since I posted this and many things have changed. I'm disappointed that one of the groups I really liked turned out this way, and while I knew they weren't one of those groups who treated each other like family (and had their own respective best friend/cliques within the group), I'm still upset and horrified that the abuse went on for so long. There are many factors that could have come into play such as the shitty environment and whatnot, but end of the story is, what jm did was terrible and mn did not deserve the shit she was given. I will leave this fic up for nostalgia's sake and the fact that it is a gift, but I felt like I needed to put this in here.
> 
> \--
> 
> I have such a huge soft spot for AOA, I’m thankful that Queendom gave them the rebirth they needed. To my recipient, I hope you like this! Choosing a fandom to write for was a struggle, but I hope I did your prompts justice. I chose the following prompt:
> 
> http://letterstocrushes.com/letter/824790; Future fic (kind of)
> 
> To the admin/s, thank you very much for holding this event and I’m sorry for handing this in late OTL. 
> 
> Happy new year to everyone, and here’s to another year of writing and to spreading more love for girl groups~

Of all the things Hyejeong expects for 2020, a solo song is not one of them.

“Solo?” Her voice sounds foreign to her ears, and it only occurs to her now that she’s bypassed nervousness already. Right now, she feels slightly terrified.

“A self-composed solo,” Their manager corrects, mistaking Hyejeong’s terror for excitement. “It’s for the FNC project where we’ll be releasing a single every two weeks. Who knows, if this does well, it could lead to a solo album and more opportunities.”

_ More opportunities _ for Hyejeong means more variety appearances, maybe a regular radio DJ slot at one of the stations. Not a solo. 

She can sing-- don’t get her wrong. It’s just that she isn’t as in love with music as Yuna or as charismatic as Jimin or as comfortable in front of a camera or stage like Seolhyun or Chanmi. Hyejeong has always been the middle child of AOA, whether as eight, seven, six, or five, and as the middle child, she has accepted that her role in the team is a supporting one. She’s used to following someone else’s lead-- it feels safer, more comforting somehow, knowing that she is the backup, but doesn’t have to head out first.

She’s gone on shows by herself before, and has even had a solo OST, but somehow the possibility of having her most private thoughts broadcast through song and having them ripped to shreds feels daunting.

-

“I think it’s a great idea,” Mina says that same night, helping herself to the chicken Hyejeong had brought over. “You’ve been practicing a lot, and you sang  _ instagram _ with the girl from that rookie group last year. I still haven’t been introduced, by the way.”

“Minnie,” Hyejeong says absentmindedly, and it’s a true testament to how upset she is that she hasn’t touched her food yet. At all. “Also, we came in last place.”

“Last place, my foot.” Mina huffs, trying to look mad but only looking like a very angry bunny rabbit with sauce on the corner of her lip. Very intimidating. Hyejeong kind of wants to lick it off before kissing her. “The only reason you came in  _ third _ place was because your peers have larger fandoms. It doesn’t equate to a lack of talent, and everyone said you did well.  _ I _ think you did well.” 

Mina is right, but it doesn’t stop Hyejeong from feeling like she’s been hit by a truck. She’s thankful for Queendom though, is thankful that it’s given AOA the resurgence they need to go on. She doesn’t want to think about where she could be if the show hadn’t come along. 

She must have been silent for too long, because Mina wipes her hands immediately before reaching for Hyejeong’s hands. 

“Look, I know I occasionally say dumb things--”

“Don’t you mean always?” 

“I  _ occasionally _ say dumb things,” Mina continues after pinching Hyejeong’s hand. “But trust me when I say that you’re good, and you have the potential to be better. You can write this song, and you will be able to sing it, even if it’s about not picking your nose on broadcast--”

“Yah!”

Hyejeong would really like to question her life choices, because why does she still want to kiss Kwon Mina even after she says dumb things?

-

“You know,” Jimin says after Hyejeong stumbles in at midnight after another movie night at Mina’s apartment. “You could always write about how much you want to kiss Mina.”

Hyejeong is in the middle of removing her shoes, but nearly loses her balance at Jimin’s words. “Excuse me?”

“You know, Kwon Mina? Cried while learning bass guitar because she didn’t know what she was getting into? Got stopped by airport security once while waiting for Seolhyun?”

“I am well-aware,” Hyejeong rolls her eyes. “Who says I want to kiss Mina?”

Jimin sighs, rubbing at her temples. “You did, when we all got drunk once we found out we were going on Queendom and we still thought it was a death sentence.”

Hyejeong should really watch her alcohol intake. Oh, and maybe find new members who don’t call her out when she’s sober. “Okay fine, maybe I do. But I can’t write about that.”

“Why not?”

_ Because she’s my best friend? _ Hyejeong thinks.  _ Because she’ll know it’s about her and I’ll ruin one of my best friendships if I do? _

Of course she has to say that aloud, which is why Jimin folds her arms across her chest, taking a few steps forward so that she’s right in front of Hyejeong.

“Who says you’ll ruin anything?”

“Me?” 

The last word makes Jimin snort, and now Hyejeong is slightly confused. 

“I’m not laughing at you, Dongdong.” Jimin says quickly, waving her hand. “I’m just. You really think you’re going to ruin your friendship with Mina by writing her a love song?”

“Duh.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Jimin announces, stepping back to head into the kitchen. “Choa unnie and I didn’t raise you two to dance around each other like this.”

Hyejeong really, really needs to find new members who can actually explain what they’re talking about.

\- 

Hyejeong looks sadly at her notebook, then back at the clock. She’s been at the coffee shop for an hour, and all she’s done is eat cake and try a new frappe. The only things she had written down were random words, the name of the frappe, and a reminder to tell Yuna and Chanmi about it, in case they want to do a  café  review for one of their channels.

So much for productivity.

“Hey Dongdong,” Seolhyun slides into the seat across from her, her face free from makeup. She had probably just woken up. “You sounded really distressed in your last message. What’s up?”

“Hey,” Hyejeong smiles, holding up her menu and handing it to her. “We can talk about it after you order. I’ll treat, since I called you out here.”

Three slices of cake and a coffee later is when she finally pulls out her notebook, making a face. “Sorry, I know you usually have lots of ideas, so I was hoping to ask for help on how to start.”

“Oh,” Seolhyun’s expression brightens at that, peering at the notebook. “The first time is always the hardest, Jimin told me, but she says if you find it difficult, you should try writing about what you know. Something familiar.”

The thing is, Hyejeong is familiar with a lot of things, but she doesn’t know how to articulate them. She had liked Ui Hyun, thought he was funny and charming, but she knows that her feelings for him weren’t strong enough for them to progress. 

She loves her girls, loves AOA no matter how many they are and is thankful for how they’re still there even if she can be an ass and even if she forgets the choreo way too many times. 

She loves Mina, her best friend, her rock-- how even if they can both be dumb about a lot of things, Mina will be there next to her with comforting words, a hug, and lots of fried chicken. She wishes that it could be forever, and yes, Hyejeong is slightly nervous because she wants to write this down, but having her innermost feelings laid out for people to pick at makes her queasy enough as it is. 

“You know,” Seolhyun starts once more, startling Hyejeong out of her thoughts. “It might be presumptuous of me, but I think you have an idea of what to write. You just need a little push to write them down.” 

“I guess I do,” Hyejeong admits. “Will you help me today?”

Seolhyun nods, and Hyejeong is kind of grateful to have amazing members. 

They end up with four pages full of her handwriting, and Hyejeong thinks that this isn’t so bad.

-

“You really wrote a lot,” Yuna grins once she sees Hyejeong’s handwriting, with a few lines crossed out and more scribbled along the margins. 

“I had a lot of good writing sessions.” Hyejeong admits, sitting on Yuna’s bed. “I just need to make my words sound like a coherent song. Some tweaking, I guess. Plus, I wanted a chance to work with the famous E.NA.”

“Quit it,” Yuna swats her arm, laughing. “I’m not famous, people were just shocked because the songs I worked on were popular.”

“I don’t know what water you drink, but you’re good.” 

“Well, we drink the same water, so you have to believe me when I say you are too. A good singer, and I’m glad I have you to rely on when we sing our songs.”

“Touché,” Hyejeong looks down at her notebook, then back at Yuna. “Please take care of me, composer-nim.”

Yuna sighs at that, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face, so Hyejeong knows she kind of likes the nickname.

-

Recording is the next scariest part for Hyejeong, which is why she decides to bring Chanmi along for moral support.

Sadly, Chanmi decided today would be a good day to drop a bomb on her.

“What do you mean, Mina liked me?” She hisses at Chanmi during the break, once they’re alone in the recording booth. 

“When was this? Why didn’t I hear about this?” Everyone in FNC is so bad at keeping secrets, so Hyejeong has no clue how something as big as this would fly by.

“Everyone knew though,” Chanmi rolls her eyes, as if Hyejeong is supposed to know this. “Even Hongki sunbaenim.”

“Except me?!”

“To be fair, you are kind of dense and so is Mina. It’s exactly why you’re made for each other. Also, please don’t get together until next month or else Seunghyub oppa will win the betting pool--”

“The entire company has been betting on me and Mina getting together?!” Hyejeong doesn’t know whether to laugh or strangle each and every one of them. 

“Not just you, I think there’s one for Minhyuk. Rowoon too, with that actress--”

“I’ll never tell any of you if it ever happens.” Hyejeong grumbles, flopping back on the couch at the same time the producers come back from break, pointedly ignoring Chanmi’s whines.

It’s only at the end of the session when Chanmi tugs at her sleeve, expression apologetic. “Likes, not liked.”

“Hm?”

“She still likes you. And if this song is going to push you both to confront your feelings, then even more reason for this song to be released.” 

Hyejeong sighs, wrapping one arm around Chanmi’s shoulders. It’s sweet of all of them to be concerned. Meddlesome, but sweet. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“If you two aren’t girlfriends after this, we will personally go over there to knock some sense into you both.”

-

The day of the song release comes much too soon for Hyejeong’s liking. She’s at Mina’s apartment a half hour before it drops, clutching her phone like it’s her firstborn.

“It will be fine,” Mina pats her shoulders before clinging onto her arm, and this isn’t really helping Hyejeong think straight.

“It’s the first time I wrote a song by myself, okay.” She groans, throwing herself onto the side of the couch. “What if people don’t like it?”

“Screw people, I’d like it.” Mina huffs, nuzzling her arm like a koala. “You put a lot of effort into it, and your voice is pretty. I’ll make my co-stars listen to it and record all their reactions too.”

_ But how will you react once you figure out it’s about you? _ , is what she wants to say, but doesn’t. She can’t afford to be afraid, not when she’s already come this far. 

“I guess I need to be brave,” is what she settles on, glancing at her phone. Ten minutes left. “And hope for the best.”

“Exactly,” Mina agrees. “This is probably way too cheesy for a song release, but no matter how well the song does, you’ll still be my Dongdong.”

Hyejeong is terrified, and just a few more minutes before the song drops and things could end up going either way between her and Mina. She’s not really ready, but she also knows that it’s better than wondering what could have been.

A few more minutes pass before Mina’s phone alarm goes off, reading 6PM KST in bold letters. It’s now or never, and Hyejeong is both exhilarated and scared for what comes after.

She opens Melon, searches for her song, then presses  _ Play _ . 


End file.
